


Ways To Say I Love You

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the various citizens of Storybrooke express their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Möglichkeiten 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533706) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> I just wanted to take a little quirk I noticed in myself that was heavily inspired by The Princess Bride and explore it in someone else’s sandbox.

Snow/Charming

Some married couples are absolutely obnoxious with their public displays of affection but Snow White and Prince Charming seemed to be the exception. With time being what it was they had technically been married a little bit less than a year despite having an adult daughter close in age to her parents and both of them being under 30. They felt that this meant they should show decorum befitting royalty and find empty coat rooms or dark corners to get caught in. They were a couple that had “I love you” echoing in the air around them at all times, even when they’re arguing over Emma’s new suitor. It was only said between them when they were alone because it was so patently obvious to everyone else that they practically glowed.

When Snow needed a reminder she’d receive a flower or a little bird would be sent to sing. When Charming felt he didn’t deserve his wife she would pick up a sword and spar with him, it’d be close and he’d know that in all ways they were equal. Emma was really all the proof they needed.

 

Rumplestiltskin/Belle

If you had to pick a couple in Storybrooke that won the prize for Most Brain Twistingly Surprising it would be Belle French and Mr. Gold. He was hard, cruel, cold, and infinitely calculating but what she brought out in him was patience, occasional acts of kindness and a genuine smile that shocked the town’s population. Belle was obviously lovely, brave, intelligent, stubborn, and a challenge he sorely needed. His propensity for making deals and twirling his proverbial evil moustache was noted and called attention to by a brief touch on the hand or shoulder that said two thing, “You’re better than this and we both know it” and of late “Think about it and you’ll be on the couch for a week”. There wasn’t a single part of Rumplestiltskin’s heart she didn’t own completely. For them “I love you” was a brief visit at work or a candle lit dinner. They were happy together and safe but they still said it whenever they could.

They married in a small ceremony and their vows almost went unsaid because of their eagerness.

 

Ruby/Graham

Ruby wasn’t big on shame, never had been and never would be. Bright, tiny, attention grabbing outfits and lots of make-up made her the girl in town who got whistles wherever she went. Before he died Graham was one of the few people who didn’t see the make- up or the much talked about shorts. He saw an intelligent and funny young woman who had the knack for knowing exactly what people needed when they stepped into the diner. He was polite, friendly, and eager to listen when she talked. They had long conversations on whatever happened to be on their minds and Graham was happy to have such a charming friend. Ruby fell hard for him and retreated into herself even further which of course meant louder make-up and clothes when he was gone.

Ruby’s “I love you” was a drink and a sandwich on the bar when Graham came in after work and another drink waiting on deck without him ever needing to say a word. He saw parts of her soul and she felt utterly safe telling him everything. “I love you” was the one thing she ever regretted not telling him.

 

Archie/Ruby

Archie Hopper was far and away the nicest and most moral person in town and he took pride in that. He loved to help people in any way he could and seeing their smiles made the trouble he went to worth it. After Graham died the one person he couldn’t seem to help was Ruby, he watched her make herself even more noticeable and it bothered him deeply. She was absolutely breathtaking, funny, smiling, and always attentive. He was a regular patron of Granny’s and Ruby would greet him with a smile like sunshine and a perfectly assembled Reuben at the far right corner table. It was the best part of his day and he always made sure to tip extra. Such a wonderful girl didn’t deserve to hurt as deeply as she clearly was. He sent flowers to her door with a card saying “I’ll be here if you ever need me. – Archie”, the next day she took him aside, hugged him tight and quietly began to cry. They agreed that meeting once a week to help her grieve was a good idea and that it would be off the books so the whole town stayed unaware. 

Every Thursday afternoon at 4 when she left his office he’d wave and say “I’m proud of you for doing this. See you next week. I’ll be in tomorrow for lunch”. She’d flash one of those amazing smiles at him and he’d feel his chest tighten a little bit knowing that his actions were entirely out of love and that every word was spoken out of love and that the smile she gave him would only ever be just that. A smile.

 

Emma/Jefferson

If put to a vote the Most Exhausting, Frustrating, Contentious and Willfully Ignored Non-Relationship would go to Emma Swan and Jefferson Carroll. Their children got on spectacularly well but they fought like cats in a bag. It was like watching a tennis match of volleying insults, sexual tension and occasionally behaving like humans to each other. The two of them together had anyone in a 50 foot radius watching. Emma’s father Prince Charming had nearly turned purple with repressed rage when he saw the two of them sniping at each other in her new apartment over curtains hooks. He knew exactly what was going on long before they did and it took him under a minute to ascertain how painfully in love they were though they’d both rather drown than admit it. Emma was bull headed, cynical, angry, frequently sarcastic and endlessly argumentative which clashed spectacularly with the hatter’s mercurial and laid back nature. Everyone who watched them knew that they were the other’s perfect match and waited for the day the pair would realize it.

Grace and Henry were the mediators of frequent pissing matches but they didn’t mind. They saw exactly what Charming did and laughed themselves sore at school. In those moments when Jefferson was really struggling Emma was there in a heartbeat making sure he would be okay; when Emma saw something at work that bothered her Jefferson would sit her down and soothe her nerves. They were completely in denial but when they got into a particularly explosive discussion in the middle of the town square during the Christmas festival and lightshow and Jefferson grabbed her around the waist and kissed her she responded with such force that they almost knocked over the giant evergreen serving as a centerpiece. Every venomous barb or “goodnight, sleep well” at the end of phone calls were their “I love you”. The day the two married was met with much celebration because it meant they would now work out their differences in private thus sparing the town from needing cold showers by osmosis.


End file.
